yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
OUE Downtown
OUE Downtown or 6 Shenton Way, formerly DBS Building Towers is a high-rise skyscraper complex at 6 Shenton Way in the central business district of Singapore. Tower 1 at and 50-storeys was completed in 1975, and is one of Singapore's oldest. Tower Two was completed twenty years later in 1994 and is with 36 storeys. The former headquarters of DBS Bank was located in the complex. The towers are an example of brutalist architecture, and is constructed mainly out of concrete and granite. The architecture of DBS Tower One, together with that of buildings such as the Singapore Land Tower, Temasek Tower and OCBC Centre, dominates the architecture of singapore. DBS Tower One was the first anchor in the financial district of Shenton Way, and was the tallest building in Singapore when it was completed in 1975. It was designed to provide multiple facilities within a single building, and contains facilities like a conference hall, a small theatre and an exhibition centre within the podium. There is a Starbucks Coffee outlet located at the lobby. History The DBS Tower One was finished in 1975, together with a wave of brutalist-style buildings, that dominated the 1950s to 1970s period. It was designed by Architects Team 3. Firms involved in the development of the building included DBS Land Limited, Ohbayashi-Gumi, Ltd., Steen Consultants Private Limited, Liu Cheng Consulting Engineers, Davis Langdon & Seah Philippines Inc., and Mitsubishi Elevator and Escalator. Acquisition by Overseas Union Enterprise The towers were sold to Overseas Union Enterprise (OUE) for S$870.5 million in 2010. In July 2012, DBS moved out of the towers, to its new headquarters at Marina Bay Financial Centre (MBFC) Tower 3. Various 'core support functions' were relocated to a nine-storey building at Changi Business Park near the Expo MRT Station in 2010. The Changi site has a permissible gross floor area of some . home | publisher = Marshall Cavendish | url = http://www.bankingandfinance.com.sg/ttd_bizenterprise/Singlenews.aspx?DirID=35&rec_code=119909 | accessdate = 2008-01-20}} Observers have said that OUE would have the chance to upgrade the property if some premises remain vacant. OUE said the acquisition is in line with its strategic goal of maximising investment opportunities from high-yield properties. Industry watchers said OUE could possibly divide the property into a commercial and residential development. This will reduce its exposure in the office portfolio and allow it to participate in the residential market, which could help lower borrowings and enhance cash flow for the company. Amenities and architecture DBS Tower One is one of the first commercial buildings to incorporate a covered walkway around the whole city block. A series of roof gardens, viewing galleries and outdoor areas provide views and facilities for the enjoyment of its tenants. Together with DBS Building Tower Two, DBS occupies about of office space in the central business district. The bank used to own the towers until it sold them to a Goldman Sachs real estate fund in late 2005 and leased back the space it occupied for an initial eight-year term with options for renewal. See also * List of tallest buildings in Singapore References External links Category:Raffles Place Category:Skyscrapers in Singapore Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:DBS Bank Category:Skyscrapers between 200 and 249 meters Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1975 Category:Office buildings in Singapore Category:Twin towers